Half-Breed: The Son of Dracula
by Wolfy1515
Summary: Dracula has been struck down. His brides are dead. His vampire children are dead. But his legacy lives on in a single son, a creature that wasn't supposed to exist - a hybrid. (Terrible summary is terrible. Full summary inside. SEQUEL/SPIN-OFF OF HELLHOUND. Rated for violence, gore, and sexual themes.)
1. Prologue

**NOTE: This fanfiction is a sequel/spin-off to my discontinued fanfiction "Hellhound."**

**Full Summary:** Monsters still roam the earth. Some search for trouble, others simply want to be left alone. But the worst are those who actively seek to do harm to the human race. In 1888, the world saw the rise of the infamous Count Dracula, the most powerful vampire to ever live. And yet not even the king of the vampires was without weakness. The monster hunter known as Gabriel Van Helsing was able to kill Dracula after being bitten and turning into a werewolf; Van Helsing rid himself of the werewolf's curse before it could fully consume him. Count Dracula was defeated, his brides were killed, his servants were scattered, and his vampiric progeny was destroyed. But this victory came at a terrible price: the death of the woman Van Helsing loved. Regardless, the price was paid and Van Helsing returned to the Knights of the Holy Order in Rome with his companion, Carl the monk, in tow. However, not all of Dracula's children were gone as previously thought. Unbeknownst to all but a few, Dracula had secretly taken another lover, one who was not a member of the undead – the pureblood werewolf Luna Blackclaw. Dracula bedded Luna and she became pregnant by him. It is unknown whether or not Dracula himself knew of the pregnancy, as he was killed a few days after their coupling. The she-wolf managed to escape Castle Dracula with the handful of Dracula's werewolves who had survived, and the group disappeared into the forests of Romania. It wasn't until nine months after Dracula's death that Luna and her pack reappeared. But by that time, Luna had brought a new creature into the world. She bore a son, whom she named Markus, and the half-breed boy developed a bloodlust that began to rival even that of his monstrous father. This creature was a hybrid, a mixture of vampire and werewolf. He possessed all the strengths of both species but none of their weaknesses. During the early years of his life, his mother kept him hidden from the world. He is a monster the Knights of the Holy Order have never faced before, and as the son of Dracula grows more and more powerful, he begins to prove himself a real threat. But as Markus works toward his ultimate goal, a familiar hunter returns to oppose the half-breed.

* * *

**Even though it's discontinued, Hellhound has still been getting a decent amount of traffic. It will stay discontinued, but I thought I owed it to my readers to keep the story going. So here you go. This is Half-Breed, the sequel/spin-off of Hellhound. It picks up where the movie ended and follows an original plot with new and old characters. I'll be writing and updating as much as I can, and I intend to see this story all the way through to the end. In the meantime, here's a little prologue to give you a taste of what's to come. ;)**

* * *

[Excerpt from _The Modern Bestiary_ (1897) by Abraham Thornley, librarian for the Order of Saint Francis:]

The result of a union between a vampire and a werewolf is a nightmarish creature. Such creatures have had many different names, but are most commonly referred to as hybrids or crossbreeds. Once thought to only exist in legend and in man's nightmares, a hybrid possesses the strengths and many of the attributes of both vampires and werewolves – but none of the weaknesses associated with the two species, apart from the vampiric thirst for blood and the lupine need to hunt.

There was once a time when hybrids were just as common as vampires and werewolves, but they have since been eradicated. Humans had very little effect on the hybrid population, due mostly to their inability to defend themselves against hybrid attacks with the traditional weapons used to ward off creatures of the night. Typically only humans specially trained to kill various species of "monsters" stood any chance of surviving a hybrid attack. Among the werewolf packs and the vampire families, hybrids were thought to be unnatural creatures, thus it was not uncommon for a hybrid to be rejected by both species and many were killed on sight. The last known hybrid died in 1167.

In 1389, hybrids reentered the world: Stefan, a vampire lord, betrayed his family when he fell in love with a werewolf maiden named Veronique. He secretly married her and she bore him a son – the first hybrid to be born since their extinction 222 years prior. When Stefan's family learned of this, they seized Veronique and put her to death while Stefan was forced to bear witness to the grisly spectacle. In retaliation, Raphael, Veronique's father and the leader of their pack, led an attack on the vampires, killing Stefan and several others. The son of Stefan and Veronique was left for dead; his ultimate fate remains unknown. There has not been another hybrid born since then.

The limited contact between vampires and werewolves has prevented the birth of any new hybrids. The few remaining werewolf packs that remain roam the forgotten wilds of the world, and vampires lurk in the shadowy regions of both cities and wilderness. The two species tend to avoid each other, the exception being more powerful vampires who keep werewolves as servants. But if a hybrid were to be born now, it only makes sense that the particularly ambitious vampires and werewolves would seek to obtain the creature to further their own agendas. Because a hybrid possesses all the strengths of the two species but none of their weaknesses, such a creature would be more powerful than both, and it could be considered an opportunity to obtain a lethal weapon immune to silver and sunlight. But should a hybrid choose not to comply with higher powers, it would then be considered a great threat to the world – whether it actually did anything to deserve death or not.

Rumors of hybrids in modern times have sprung up in various places around the world. Thorough investigations have found the claims to either be elaborate hoaxes or entirely false. But if one or more hybrids truly did exist in this day and age, then myself and the organization I represent would jump at the opportunity to study such a remarkable creature in the flesh before they fade back into myth.


	2. Chapter 1

**After reading a few new reviews on Hellhound, I've decided to leave that fanfiction up. I'm not entertaining the idea of a rewrite just yet. Perhaps one day. Just not anytime soon.**

**Anyway, here's the first official chapter of Half-Breed: Son of Dracula. Enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of Van Helsing or any of the canon characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

_Castle Frankenstein. Transylvania. July, 1889._

Luna's grip on Sybil's hand tightened as she cried out once more. In the throes of childbirth, it was clear that the pain of labor was weakening her; her normally pale skin was flushed, her long hair hung limply over her sweat-drenched body, and her eyes were very wide, almost fearful. The bed sheets beneath her were turning a deep red. Every contraction made her cry out.

Derek and William stood against the wall adjacent the bed, both in human form and both greatly concerned for Luna – William more than Derek; Derek had been present for the birth of his own son and was already familiar with this sort of thing. Sybil was right at Luna's bedside, holding the younger she-wolf's hand and offering as much encouragement as she possibly could. After witnessing and assisting in several births (and after bearing pups of her own), she had become quite knowledgeable in the process of childbirth.

But there was nothing ordinary about this birth. The child was a hybrid: half vampire and half werewolf. The father of this child had been none other than Count Vladislaus Dragulia, better known as Count Dracula, the most powerful vampire to ever live. There had not been a hybrid born since the 14th century, so there was no way to know exactly what would happen once the infant was born or if Luna could even survive birthing such a child. But Sybil was confident that Luna was strong enough to bear something so powerful.

Nonetheless, the older she-wolf had felt it necessary to bring in a human midwife, one who was blissfully ignorant of the fact that four werewolves now inhabited Castle Frankenstein. Not only would she be able to provide assistance in delivering Luna's baby, but she would also prove to be a valuable asset should the newborn prefer the taste of blood over its mother's milk.

Sybil heard William whining quietly from his place by the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek put a comforting hand on the adolescent's shoulder. The midwife stood at the front of the bed near Luna's spread legs, ready for the baby to appear.

Luna cried out as another painful contraction gripped her. More blood dripped onto the bed.

"You're doing fine, Luna," Sybil assured the she-wolf, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Push!"

"I see the head," the mid-wife stated.

"Come on, Luna," Sybil urged. "You can do this."

Luna's only reply was a low growl, followed by a pained scream that morphed into a bone-chilling, wolfish howl.

The midwife looked at Luna with wide eyes, fear etched into her facial features. Sybil noticed that Luna's eyes had begun to glow dimly and her nails and teeth had lengthened to points. "Luna, keep your human form!" Sybil quickly told her. "Your baby will die if you change now!"

"I know…" Luna groaned.

Sybil turned her gaze to the frightened midwife. "Keep your eyes on the child, woman!"

Then, Luna shrieked, giving one final push, and a small form fell into the midwife's arms. Luna leaned back on the pillows, her breaths coming in heavy pants. She was clearly exhausted after such a long, bloody labor, but at least she was alive and well. Sybil smiled at her and gently stroked her hair as her lupine features faded. "You did it, Luna. You did it."

Luna looked up at her without lifting her head. "I want to see my child," she said weakly.

Sybil looked back at the midwife. The woman was staring at the bundle in her arms with large, horrified eyes, as if she were seeing a monster; she appeared too terrified to even move. Sybil released Luna's hand and took a step toward the midwife. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's… it's…" the woman stammered. "This… thing is… It's dead."

A sickening feeling came over the she-wolf and she prayed that Luna hadn't heard the midwife's words. "That's not possible."

"I'm afraid the… baby… is…"

She was cut off by her own scream as the bundle began to move. She dropped the child, but it never touched the ground; leathery black wings instinctively unfurled, letting it hover in the air. Sybil could finally get a good look at it in the mixture of moonlight and candlelight. The creature resembled a werewolf pup, covered head to toe in black fur. Its muzzle was not as pronounced but it was distinctly wolf-like, and its wings greatly resembled those of Dracula himself while in his monstrous bat-like form. What drew her attention was the infant's curved claws, sharp teeth, elongated canines, and icy blue eyes.

The little beast let out a high-pitched screech and darted at the midwife, its wings already strong enough to carry it through the air. The woman had little time to react. The infant leapt upon her, knocking her down and pinning her to the floor. The midwife released a short scream, silenced when the infant latched onto her neck, biting down and severing an artery. Blood flowed freely, and the child happily lapped it up.

None of the werewolves dared make a move. Derek stepped protectively in front of a frightened William, who was clinging to Derek for dear life. Luna had sat up and watched her child with a strange mixture of fear and mirth in her eyes. Sybil could only stare. No words could possibly describe the history that was being written right in front of their eyes. For the first time in nearly 500 years, a hybrid had entered the world.

When the midwife was finally drained dry, the infant released her neck, dropping her lifeless body like a toy that no longer held its interest. It ran its tongue over its lips and its small, needle-sharp teeth, its thirst satisfied. It seemed to finally notice the werewolves, and its eyes grew wide at the sight of the strange faces. It let out a startled squeal and rushed into the corner of the room, where it sat trembling.

"What the hell is that thing?" William gasped.

"That is the most bizarre thing I have ever seen," Derek stated in a much calmer, almost unconcerned tone.

Sybil turned to the males and put a finger to her lips. "Quiet," she whispered. "You'll scare it. The poor thing is frightened enough already."

"_Us_ scare _it_?" William asked. "Look at it!"

He pointed a finger at the corner and the infant squealed again, pressing itself even closer to the wall.

Celine suddenly looked at William with a new fire burning in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ speak of my child that way!" she snarled.

William recoiled as if struck.

Luna's gaze softened as she looked at the infant. She slowly crawled to the foot of the bed and dropped onto the ground, looking fondly at her baby as she transitioned into her large, white-furred beast form; changing form voluntarily was something with which pureblood werewolves such as Luna were particularly skilled. She extended a clawed hand toward the infant. "It's okay," she said in what was perhaps the gentlest tone Sybil had ever heard her use. "You don't have to be afraid. No one's going to hurt you. Momma's here."

The infant inclined its head toward her, but didn't make any other movements. It chirped curiously, cocking its head and blinking its big blue eyes.

The corners of Luna's mouth curved upward into a small, canine smile. "Come on. Come to Momma."

The infant's eyes darted around at everyone else in the room before resting on Luna. It slowly inched forward, venturing out of its corner. Luna continued to coax it, and its eyes suddenly brightened as if recognizing Luna as its mother for the first time. Without any hesitation it jumped up and flew right to Luna. It bumped its nose against hers and she nuzzled it in response, her tongue flicking out to lick the infant's furry face.

Sybil could only watch in amazement at the interaction.

"My god…" Derek murmured.

Sybil moved closer to Luna, getting a better look at the infant. "It's a boy," she announced, both to Luna and to the other pair of werewolves.

Luna whispered something to her son as she gently licked the blood from the corners of his mouth, but Sybil failed to hear it. She watched as Luna shifted her position to allow the infant access to her breasts, bringing her hands up to support him as he folded his wings and began to nurse like a little wolf pup. Sybil had never seen Luna look happier as she gazed lovingly at her newborn son. She could hardly believe this was the same she-wolf who had been so cold and hard-hearted nine long months ago.

Luna looked up at the older female, her gray eyes sparkling. Derek and William had stepped away from the wall to get a closer look at the baby. Derek put a hand on Luna's shoulder, running his fingers through her fur. "He's a beautiful pup, Luna. Just like his mother."

Luna wrinkled her nose at him and chuckled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Derek."

"What are you going to name him?" William asked.

Sybil nodded approvingly. "Yes, what do you intend to name him?"

Luna's gaze lowered to her son, who was whimpering softly while continuing to nurse. She lightly trailed a claw down his back. For a moment she didn't answer; she just looked at her pup as if deep in thought. Finally she looked back at the others. "Markus," she stated. "Markus Theron Dragulia."

"It's a good name," Sybil replied. She was well aware that Theron had been the name of Luna's father.

"Yes," Luna said softly. A wicked gleam flashed in her eyes for a split second, then was gone. "The perfect name for the perfect son."


End file.
